Hand'made'kerchief
by veldygee
Summary: AU. One thing Alfred adores from Arthur is his ability to sew. USUK.


**Title : **Hand'made'kerchief

**Pairing : **USUK

**Warnings : **AU, Boy's love, possible grammatical and spelling errors

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here. I was supposed to go play badminton with my friends, but I am way too sleepy and my neck hurts and so do my head and my throat.

Anyway, this is written for USUK summer camp 2011. The prompt for day 13 is 'sewing'. I hope you enjoyed this one!

I don't expect that yesterday one _Slytherin and Gryffindor _would receive so many reviews! Thanks guys! XD

* * *

><p>One of Arthur's ability that made Alfred in awe was Arthur's ability to sew. Maybe it was like normal things to do but hey, first not everyone could sew. Second, Arthur is a boy. Third, not every girl could sew. Fourth, Arthur was his lover. So to conclude things, Arthur was totally awesome because he could sew.<p>

Arthur himself loved to embroider as his hobby during his spare time. Maybe some people considered this as girly hobby, but Arthur was really talented and he enjoyed his hobby very much. Arthur didn't care what other people thought because it was not like every single human knew his hobby of embroidering. Only Alfred and a few other people like Arthur's brothers and Francis.

Arthur usually did his hobby during times when he just needed to relax himself or when he needed to think of some ideas for his writing stuff. Arthur would sit down on his favourite arm chair, with a cup of tea in front of him and then started to make some embroidery. When Arthur started this then well… he could do it for hours without stopping and his face when doing that was full of satisfaction. He would look so serious yet happy and Alfred could not get enough of that face.

So that's why whenever Arthur did his hobby, then it was a routine for Alfred to just sit near his boyfriend in silent. Sometimes Alfred would just reading a book, or maybe playing portable games or maybe just taking a nap on Arthur's lap. They didn't talk much during that time, but really those moments were precious. Alfred enjoyed just being able to be near Arthur and Alfred bet the older man felt the same.

Alfred loved Arthur that was so concentrating doing his hobbies. Alfred loved Arthur's embroideries although he never said that. Alfred loved how Arthur sew back some of his torn clothes. Alfred loved Arthur's ability to sew. And well, maybe that's why Alfred had this crazy idea.

So yeah, Alfred himself didn't know why the hell he suddenly thought he want to do that. It was not Arthur's birthday. It was not Christmas. It was not Valentine. There was no special occasion, but Alfred just wanted to give something for Arthur to show the man how much he cared about Arthur.

Needless to say, for the past few weeks, Alfred should do his best to act sneakily and wore the best poker face he had. His project was done very secretly. Sometimes he did that at his work place, sometimes at his brother, Matthew's place or sometime just in some random places. He even did that during midnight when Arthur was fast asleep. He wanted to make this special for Arthur.

So yeah, after weeks of making that thing for Arthur and many band-aids for his poor fingers (and also many excuses he should give to Arthur during those weeks) finally Alfred finished his project. Now, he just needed to give it to Arthur and maybe this was the perfect time. Arthur was currently reading a book while having his afternoon tea. Alfred gulped and then slowly took steps approaching Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur." Arthur looked up and gave a small smile. Alfred smiled back and sat next to Arthur, the thing he wanted to give was behind him. Arthur leaned his body to Alfred still reading his book. Alfred pondered for a while. He was a bit nervous with this 'gift', since it must be not good enough like what Arthur's work, but hey he should give it now or never, right? He had been doing these for weeks after all.

"Hey, Arthur…"

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur didn't even look up from his book. Alfred took a deep breath and then he quickly shoved the gift to Arthur. The older man blinked at the small box that was in front of him and he stared at Alfred in confusion.

"What is this?" asked Arthur confused yet curious. Alfred looked away in an attempt to hide his blush. "That is a gift for you," mumbled Alfred that made Arthur blinked again.

"Can I open it?" Alfred nodded. Arthur slowly opened the box and found a single cloth of handkerchief. Arthur stared at it blankly and then he took it out and his eyes widened in surprise.

There were some embroidery of unicorns and such and also Arthur's initial on it. The Englishman looked back at Alfred that was so red right now. Arthur tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Alfred closed his eyes as he braved himself to say something.

"Well, I sew your initials and these unicorns by myself—" Alfred replied, mumbling at the end. Arthur frowned.

"But, why?"Alfred gulped.

"I just want to give you something special…." Mumbled Alfred obviously embarrassed. Arthur chuckled. "By sewing me something?" remarked Arthur amused. Alfred didn't say anything. Even his ears were all red now. Slowly, Arthur turned his body around so he could face Alfred.

"Thank you, Al—" Arthur put a hand on Alfred's face. "I am happy with this. I don't know you can sew. This is really good."

"Nah.. it's a crap—"

"No, it is not. You did great and besides, even if it was not, I would still be happy, you know?" Alfred slowly gave an awkward smile. Arthur smiled wider. "When did you learn how to sew? So that's why your fingers have lots of band-aids..."

"From tutorials and I have looked at you for hundreds of times already!" remarked Alfred became more cheerful than before. "So, you really like it?" he asked again. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I like it," said Arthur again. "Oh, why did you give me a present? I don't remember any special occasions… or… Am I forgetting something?" murmured Arthur again now sounded panic. Alfred shook his head.

"No. There is no special occasion. I just want to give you something. That's all!" said Alfred grinning. Arthur chuckled and looked at the handmade handkerchief that's when he saw something. It was small cartoon characters that were obviously him and Alfred with a big smile. Alfred caught up Arthur staring at that and put a big embarrassed smile. Arthur looked back at Alfred and then he kissed the younger's cheek. Alfred chuckled and hugged Arthur tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Okay, so I know it is lame, but I cannot think any other ideas. My head hurts and I have sore throat and I need tissue for my poor running nose. I just hope you enjoyed this one :D

anyway, I need a beta. Want to be mine? PM me!

Please give me reviews! XD thanks for reading! XD


End file.
